


True Love Does Exist

by werewolfkevinli



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfkevinli/pseuds/werewolfkevinli
Summary: A short fluffy one shot of Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale on Valentine's Day spending a night in together.Set in an AU around the beginning of Pitch Perfect 3.





	True Love Does Exist

Valentine’s Day was a hard day for both Beca and Chloe. Beca had just recently broken up with Jessie and was struggling to get out her feelings for Chloe. Chloe was pretty much going through the same thing, so in love with her best friend, but just could never figure out when to say it or how to tell her how she felt.

So, they made a pact on Valentine’s Day to stay in and drink champagne and eat chocolate with one another instead of going out to a bar with Fat Amy to find someone to fool around with on a one night stand.

In reality, there was no where else that either Beca or Chloe would rather be, as they truly were the closest and best of friends and would do anything for the other.

As soon as Fat Amy stepped out of their Brooklyn apartment to tear up the town or do whatever Amy was going to do, the two of them got into bed together and pulled up some rom-coms on Netflix while they started drinking wine.

As they progressively got further into the night, the two of them got closer and closer to the point where they were feeding each other chocolate and Chloe’s head was resting in the crook of Beca’s neck. This was normal with the two best friends having lived together and slept in the same bed as one another as soon as they moved to Brooklyn together with Amy after graduating from Barden University. But, there was something in the air tonight that separated this night from any other normal night together.

As Chloe made herself comfortable resting on Beca, the shorter brunette tilted her head to rest it on the redhead’s head.

As they were still snacking on chocolate, Beca shifted her weight and paused the movie and turned to Chloe as she finally mustered up the courage to spill her feelings for the older redhead.

“Chlo, I need to talk to you.”

“Yeah, Beca... What’s up?” Chloe said with her cheery face and bright smile that she always seemed to beam with and whenever she was in the presence of Beca, there just was always an extra glow to her. But there was a hint of worry especially with how Beca has posed the question.

The younger former Bella sighed before starting. "I don’t really know if there's a way to say this, but for every moment that we’ve spent together, I feel like I’m on cloud nine and I can’t imagine spending my life without you by my side. And I’ve just been hiding these feelings, but ever since Jesse and I broke up, it was never a matter of disappointment and sadness. It was a matter of it was never him. It’s always been you. Ever since that fateful day at the activities fair at Barden, I knew that you were going to be special to me. Never in my life could imagine what that would turn into over the past 7 years. And there is nothing that I wouldn't give to see you happy. So, I guess, will you be my valentine for now and for the foreseeable future?”

Chloe was rendered speechless as she mustered a tearful, but meaningful smile. And in the most Chloe way possible, before either one could say anything, she grabbed her best friend and pulled her into a tight hug.

After practically choking the life out of the brunette, Chloe finally answered the brunette.

“Becs, I thought that you would never catch onto my feelings for you and actually reciprocate those feelings. How could I say no to you, doofus? Yes, yes, a million times yes!”

As she said these words, she threw her arms around Beca almost pushing the both of them out of their shared bed, while enveloping her lips on the other girl’s for the first and certainly not the last time.

As they enjoyed themselves on each other’s lips, they realized that all of the suffering with miscommunication and missed signals were dashed with their confessions of love for one another.

So, the best friends and newly turned lovers enjoyed a quiet night together and happy Valentine’s Day enjoying each other’s companies knowing that their love and friendship was one that was to last and that sometimes true love does exist.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I've just been ridiculously busy recently, but I wanted to show my love and appreciation to all of you so, here's a super short Valentine's Day one shot! Love you guys! <3


End file.
